One of our own
by katee930
Summary: Kate is still Alive and could Ziva be the one behind her fake death. But we the team find her before it is to late


**One of our own.**

**By Katee Shields**

**Background:**

Ziva has taken Kate Todd hostage.

When Kate was shot by Ziva's brother, she was hit with a high tech needle which resembles a bullet and a bullet wound. Alkida scientists created the weapon to drug their victims. Upon impact the drug was released into blood stream placing Kate in an immediate coma like state.

Even though an autopsy was done Alkida had been planning the attact for some time and had previously forced a lady with the same build as Kate to have plastic surgery turning her into a Kate look a like. They shot her in the same time frame, drained her blood and replaced it with Kate's blood type. Took templates of her finger prints and surgically attached those as well. Kate was on the table (Autopsy) for a small period of time. Before Duckie could start the Autopsy Ziva swapped the bodies. Kate has been held in a warehouse, drugged and tortured for the entire time she has been presumed dead. Not only for information on N.C.I.S but also Air Force One.

You see the heart ache of Kate trying to defend herself over and over again even though she had no chance because of the drugs. Her endless attempts to escape and tell her team fail every time, as her every move is being monitored.

Could be a movie length episode creating interest with new viewers.

Is Ziva trying to take over NCIS, And will the team find kate before it is to late.

Possible following story lines:

Ziva on the run.

Kate finally seeing Tony's apartment after getting out of hospital, staying with him till she gets back on her feet. – Sexual tension starts up again.

Nicola ( new character- Abby's sister) working with the N.C.I.S team.

**I just wanted to say that this is the script not the story line and for those Ziva fans thing dont always turn out like they might think.**

Tony In a night club dancing, spots a girl across the room makes his way over and attracts her eye. They Dirty dance for a little bit kiss. She smiles and walks off.

Intro – title

Flash back. Kate waking up in the warehouse, tired up trying to scream

- tape on month-

Mmmmmmmm mmmmmmm

Tony is down in Abby's lab

So what does your sister look like?

Abby:

Tanned, blue eyes. But Tony if you touch her I will snap of your fingers and feed them to the birds.

Tony:

I wouldn't do that to you Abby.

Abby:

She only got in on the week end. She has been in Australia for the past 5 years studying. But I have not seen her yet, apparely she had to catch up with some old uni friends so she could spend the rest of the time with me.

Nicola:

Hi are you Gibbs

Gibbs:

And you are?

Nicola:

Nicola, Abby's sister

Gibbs:

So you're here for 1 week doing work experience with Abby.

Nicola:

Yes thank you so much

Gibbs:

We bent the rules for you. Letting you come here. Just don't make me regret it. I will take you down to Abby

Both walk down toward the lift.

Gibbs:

Abby I got some thing for you.

Abby:

What is it boss

Abby's sister walks toward her they hug and kiss

Tony:

Family should come more often

Nicola turns around and Tony realize who she is

Nicola:

Hi nice to met you

Tony- smiling

Ah you to

Gibbs:

Dinozzo get back to work

Tony:

Yes boss

As Tony is walking away Gibbs turns and raises his voice

Tony combat training at 15:00 be there.

Nicola:

May I come

Gibbs:

Why would you want to do that.

Nicola:

I've had training

Tony turn around – smiling

This is N.C.I.S not some week end self defense course

Abby signs to Gibbs that she has had combat training and is one of the best.

Gibbs- smiles points to Nicola

You be there at 3:00 pm – don't be late

Tony:

We wouldn't wont to get that body of yours dirty

Nicola:

Don't worry about me

Tony leaves

Nicola:

No way you sign that's so cool

Gibbs:

Back to work on those bodies Abby find out why they keep sending them to us.

Nicola:

So what the story, how can I help

Abby – shows Nicola the two dead bodies on the TV screen

These two men were shot but they both have Gibbs N.C.I.S craved into there butts. So they ended up here

Flash Back – You see Ziva swapping the bodies over before the autopsy you also see them draining the blood and placing new finger prints on the new Kate look a like.

Nicola:

So have you i.d them

Abby:

No we are running it now

Nicola's phone rings:

No boss I'm just on holidays seeing my sister like I told you I was .

Looks over toward Abby- half smiles

No. bye boss. See you in 2 weeks

Abby:

And we have a winner. One of your mystery guys is Mahmaud Montarzar. Man this guy is connected to Alkida. Gibbs is not going to be happy, and this is little brother Ahmed.

Gibbs walks in

What am I not going to like

Gibbs:

Spit it out Abby

Abby:

The fact that these two men are wanted for there Alkida movements

Gibbs:

Great and they have my name tattooed on there ass.

Abby:

Carved Gibbs. That is not art there is no way that classed as a tattoo.

Gibbs:

Ok Abby carved just find out why the hell they are sending them to me.

Abby:

We are running all kinds of test at the moment

Gibbs:

Call me

Abby:

As soon as I know any thing …. Yes Gibbs I know

Gibbs:

Nicola you are with me

Combat training

Abby:

May I come. I want to see her kick Tony's ass.

Gibbs:

Are you sure she can

Abby just smiles

Gibbs:

5 minutes then I want you back down here to finish those test

All 3 walk into the combat area

Gibbs:

McGee , ziva this is Abby's sister Nicola

McGee:

Hi – big smile

Abby frowns

Ziva:

Hello

Gibbs:

McGee, Ziva pair up

Gibbs:

Tony you are with Nicola

Tony:

You sure that's a good idea

Nicola:

This will be fun – cheeky grin

After 20 mins. we just seeing Tony smashed to the floor

Gibbs yelled:

Nicola that's enough back to work with Abby

Nicola:

Thanks Tony, was fun we should do it again. soon

Tony- struggling to speak:

Yesss

Nicola walks pass Gibbs and he whispers:

Don't want to beat him to badly on your first day

Tony:

Where did she say she did her training at

Gibbs:

She didn't

Combat is over Gibbs, Tony, McGee and ziva walking back into the office

Gibbs:

Tony, McGee find out every thing you can about the Montarzar brothers.

Do it now.

Tony:

Tonight

Gibbs:

You got some thing else to do.

Tony:

No boss

Abby walking towards the door. Turns off the light. Nicola runs behind her

Let's go. We have to celebrate

Nicola and Abby out in a club, Drinking, Dancing. Then you see them walking home - Drunk.

Nicola:

Has Gibbs ever lost an agent

Abby:

Once….. Kate

Nicola:

Were you two friends

Abby:

Yes I loved Kate she was great fun. She even went out to Goth parties with me. Why

Nicola:

Just wondering nothing really

They continue to walk home

In the morning Gibbs walks into Abby's lab

Abby:

Oh Gibbs, Gibbs. The boys were most likely shot with there own guns. You see they were wanted over a murder a year ago. While there guns matched, they were infacted in London at the time. So they never got pinned for it.

Gibbs:

Good work Abby, but who would be able to shot them with there own guns.

Nicola:

Some one they knew, or didn't expect to be able to kill them.

Flashes to Ziva knocking Kate out in the warehouse spiting on her. Telling her she is nothing and she is looking forward to the day that she is running N.I.C.S. So I can kill you. Of course after killing the rest of your perisous team first. Kate stuggles but cant get up.

Gibbs – starting to walk away

Good work girls

Gibbs:

Tony what you got for me

Tony:

Nothing they both have been off the radar for over 2 years now

McGee:

I got nothing as well boss

Gibbs:

Find out there last job. Any thing, find it today

Nicola:

Abby can you test there clothes

Abby:

No good. Duckie thinks they were changed.

Nicola:

Test the skin then

Abby:

Yes yes we can do that. Let's go see duck man.

Abby:

Duckie this is my sister Nicola

Duckie:

I was wondering when I would have the pleasure.

Abby:

Nicola had the brilliant idea. Well I don't know why I didn't think of it. Of testing there shin over all to see if it has been in contact with any thing that would giver us answers.

Gibbs – on the phone

Duckie send Abby up. I want to speak with her.

Nicola:

Would it be ok to take swabs from under there nails. I know there is nothing visually there but there might be skin cells

Duckie:

Of course you can, you might even find a killer

Nicola:

That's what im hoping for. Thanks

Nicola takes the test and goes back to Abby's lab, runs the test

Abby walks in

WHAT are you doing

Nicola:

I thought that I might be able to get some D.N.A form under there nails and after running the test it came back with agent Kate Todd.

Flashes to Kate being tourted for information but as she wont tell them any thing they drug her in the hope that she would talk.

Abby stands there shocked

But but

Nicola:

You see I thought if they are sending bodies to Gibbs they must know him pretty well. So started the search with x agents and got a hit straight away

Abby:

It cant be

Nicola:

D.N.A doesn't lie. She must have had contact or been there when they both died

Abby – puzzled look on her face

What

- goes to speaker phone

Gibbs I need you down here **now**

Abby – talking to herself, walking around in a circle

What to do, what to do

Nicola:

Run the test again to be sure

Gibbs walks in:

What you got for me Abby

Abby:

Not me Nicola

Gibbs:

Some one tell me what is going on.

Nicola:

I ran some test and I found out that the last person to have been in contact with your dead bodies down stairs was ...Kate Todd

Gibbs:

WHAT

Abby:

D.N.A dose not lie Gibbs. Im retesting now

Gibbs:

Call me as soon as you get the result. Don't tell anyone

Point at them

No one.

Gibbs grabs Dinozzo and pulls him in to the lift

Nicola just found out that the last person to have contact with the dead boys down stair was Kate Todd.

Tony:

What

Gibbs:

Just listen

Gibbs:

Now she is rerunning the test but we have to keep this to ourselves if it is true some one has been playing us for a long time. Im serious not McGee Ziva no one

Ziva walks into work late again but this time with a black eye

Flashes to Ziva finding out that Kate killed her friends using there own guns. Ziva goes crazy laying into Kate, even through she was drugged out she got one good punch in

Gibbs:

You ok

Ziva:

Yeah I got hit in training last night, but im ok

Gibbs:

Good, you right to work tonight

Abby on the phone

Gibbs I got something for you

Gibbs walks down to the lab

Abby:

Gibbs its Kate. It is her D.N.A

Gibbs:

Are you sure

Abby:

99.9 sure. We also tested there skin we came up with concrete particles. I would stay they were in a warehouse, storage or some thing like that.

Gibbs:

I got Duckie the body we buried as Kate. He is looking at it now.

Gibbs walks down to Duckie

Duckie:

Well there is not a lot left of her but the blood and her finger prints matched. Some one would have gone to a lot of trouble

Gibbs:

What about the teeth. Show as the teeth x-ray

Duckie put the x-ray up on the screen

Gibbs:

Duckie this is not Kate, She had her wisdom teeth out and Remember when she had to see that hypnotist because of the root canal.

Duckie:

Your quite right….. oh

Duckie:

Some one went to a lot of trouble. Not just that but cost.

So where is Kate

Gibbs:

She is still alive and we have done nothing to help her

Duckie:

Jethro you couldn't have known

Gibbs runs back up stair

Gibbs:

Ziva go and call Kate parents find out if they have had any one hanging around or any thing strange

Ziva:

What, what s going on

Gibbs:

Just do it now

Gibbs walking into Abby lab staring at Nicola

Is there any thing else you can tell me

Nicola:

I think it would have to be an inside job

Gibbs:

What gives you the right or the knowledge to say that

Nicola:

Some one would have to know your movements to keep in front of you this whole time

Gibbs walks out

Gibbs:

Tony find out every factory, warehouse, storage any empty or suss I want to know. Check them out now

Tony:

Yes boss

Gibbs:

Where is Ziva

Tony:

I think she went to see Kate's Mother

Flashes to Ziva Arriving at the airport

Gibbs:

Find her now

McGee:

She is not answering her phone. It's ringing out

Gibbs calls Abby

Find out where that concrete comes from

Abby:

We are already on it boss

Gibbs:

McGee you are with me

McGee:

Yes boss

Gibbs:

Lets go, lets go

Gibbs:

Get Tony on the phone McGee

Gibbs talking to Tony:

Where are you

Tony:

At an industrial area 5 mins away

Gibbs speeds up:

See you in 2.

Crosses to Abby and Nicola in the lab

Nicola:

Can I borrow your car

Abby:

Yes but for what

Nicola grabs the keys and runs

Abby yells:

What are you doing

Nicola keeps running

Nicola rings Abby from the car:

Where did Gibbs go

Abby:

What are you doing. It's no time to…

Nicola:

I can't explain but find out where Gibbs is please.

Abby calls McGee

Where are you

McGee:

No time to explain but we are at an industrial area

Abby:

Good luck

Abby calls Nicola:

Industrial area

Nicola:

I can see there cars.

Abby:

What's going on Nicola I want answers

Nicola:

I will explain every thing when I get back

Nicola hangs up

By the time Nicola pulls up they had already entered the warehouse. She looks around, hears Tony yelling put your weapons down. Grabs her gun which she hide in Abby car. Gun fire starts Gibbs, McGee, and Tony all are unharmed but over powered. Nicola can see them but they can't see her yet. She walks up behind the terrorist leader in charged of the Alkida side and just when Gibbs McGee and Tony start lowering there guns Nicola pulls her tiger back and has her gun pointing straight at his head. Gibbs smiles and raise his gun again. As one of the man goes to take a shot at Nicola, Gibbs shoot him and starts a gun war. Nicola shoots the Alkida man in the head and after a little gun fire the others surrender. Nicola and McGee handcuffed them as Tony finds Kate laying on the floor. Laying on her side so weak she can't even move. She had been attacted by ants and bugs had burses all over her and very under weight Tony bends down and pick her up in his arms. ( I'll be your crying shoulder by Edwin McCain starts playing – from the first course) Kate's head and arms drop back, limp. As he walks past Gibbs, McGee, Nicola a tear starts rolling down his check ( not even looking at the other ) just staring at Kate walks slowly out side.

Gibbs is on the phone

Gibbs:

I need an ambulance now

By the time Tony gets out side to the car park the Ambulance is arriving. He lays Kate on the bed. Whispers in her ear and jumps in the back of the Ambulance with her.

Ambulance offer:

What has happened sir

Tony just staring at Kate does not say a word.

Gibbs walks up behind them.

Gibbs:

Just help her

Ambulance Offers:

Lets go

Gibbs places his hand on Tony shoulder. They then ride off.

Gibbs:

Im going to the hospital. McGee take Tony's car. Nicola follow McGee grab Abby and Duckie all of you met me there.

Gibbs drives off

McGee:

What was all that about, where did you learn to fight?

Nicola:

I would rather not talk about it yet im sure Gibbs is going to kill me.

They jump in there cars. You see them arrive at N.S.I.S they walk in the front door Abby and Duckie are waiting for them.

Nicola:

Kate has gone to Hospital lets go

They all go in McGee car. They drive in silence. They run into the hospital to find Gibbs standing in the hall way.

Gibbs:

The Doctors in with her and Tony is in there to. We just have to wait.

Gibbs- points to Nicola:

You outside now. What was all that about I wan the truth and I want it now

Nicola:

I guess I use to work for the F.B.I in Australia. I was in the office one day when I heard the feed

Gibbs:

What feed

Nicola:

Feed from the terrorist saying they had an agent K. Todd. That they would kill her in 5 days if they didn't receive the money and no one would know because they already think she is dead

Gibbs:

The perfect cover up. No one would know she was still alive until they found the body

Nicola:

Exactly why they were not going to act.

Gibbs:

They were going to let her die to same them time and effort.

Nicola:

Not to mention the money

Gibbs:

Did you know Ziva was behind it all

Nicola:

Yes I did a bit of digging on your whole team before I came over

Gibbs:

Why didn't you say anything

Nicola:

Have you ever let anyone else run your case especially when it involved one of your own. Plus I don't trust any one till I see there aim.

Gibbs:

Good point but why would you risk every thing for Kate.

Nicola:

Abby knew her. She was a human being for goodness sack. I could not just sit back and let them tourter her. And they would not have stop until they got what they wanted if they didn't get it out of Kate they just would of tried some one else in your team. Maybe even Abby just to get to you.

Gibbs:

You said I guess I worked for the F.B.I

Nicola:

Well once they find out about this im gone

Nicola sits down out side and Gibbs walks inside

Gibbs:

Abby go and see your sister bring her in here when she is ready

Abby walks out side hugs her sister

Come on lets go in. you can explain to me later what has been going on. There is someone I want you to met.

Abby and Nicola walk into Kate's room

Kate grabs Nicolas hand

Kate:

Thank you.

Tony looks up and smile

Abby jumps on the bed next to Kate. Tony sitting on the chair next to Kate. Gibbs kisses Kate on the forehead and walks out. Tony jumps on the bed on the other side Nicola is standing at the end of the bed next to McGee. Abby has a hug smile on her face.

CREDITS ROLL


End file.
